<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixation by Castiolare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675109">Fixation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiolare/pseuds/Castiolare'>Castiolare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiolare/pseuds/Castiolare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sable tresses frame the Namekian’s face, as he grips the other’s neck in equal warning. A low growl escapes him, especially with his knee digging into his crotch. What was this reaction of his? A predatory instinct uncovered, an unspoken desire for dominance.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 17/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fixation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/vampirarts/status/1361382991080136712?s=20">I blame vampiarts for making me ship this now.</a>
</p>
<p>Created: February 16, 2020<br/>Finished: February 24, 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got a reason for coming here?” Seventeen’s voice makes Piccolo’s ears perk up in surprise, breaking the trance he’s caught up in. He looks to the Android in mild surprise, quickly hiding his expression to return to his prior state - or at least, try to.</p>
<p>“Meditation. What does it matter to you, anyhow?”</p>
<p>He could feel the egotism radiating off the other like ki. The Namekian quietly grits his teeth as Seventeen stands beside him, a soft ocean breeze running over the pair. Nobody else around but them, for at least a hundred miles. A situated island paradise, with endless blue on the horizon, and lush greenery covering every inch of the land. The ideal place to relax, find inner peace, and escape the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“This is <em>my</em> island, you know,” the smug Android responds, staring out into space. “You’re lucky I didn’t send you packing sooner.”</p>
<p>Was it his? Piccolo knew nothing about property, real estate, and other such frivolities, but he was in no place to argue with him. He shrugs, cracking his neck dismissively. “You can try to kick me off now, if you want, but we both know how that’ll go.”</p>
<p>“Tch… So long as you’re not disturbing the fauna here, then it doesn’t matter shit to me. Just don’t think you can go around blasting everything like that idiot Vegeta.”</p>
<p>The Namekian’s eyes open, looking back to watch Seventeen wander back into the dense forest behind him. No real reason for watching him, other than… what could only be described as mild fascination for him. It was strange, but his interest was piqued.</p>
<p>It was by pure chance Piccolo had come across this isle, with the harsh heat of the desert quickly drying out his skin as the seasons became warmer. Not to mention, Cell had only been defeated about four years ago at this point. Meeting Seventeen again, <em>here in the middle of nowhere,</em> no less, was quite the surprise to him.</p>
<p>As the orange ascot, black shirt and denim pants disappear from his sight, Piccolo turns his attention back towards the sea, rubbing the back of his head. He was in no mood for a fight, and it seemed like the Android wasn’t up for one either if he was going to let him remain here. But considering how they’d been interrupted all that time ago, he was expecting Seventeen to be eager to pick up where they left off.</p>
<p>A similar confidence as Vegeta - that’s what he thought Seventeen had. An air of arrogance and determination to be the best, considering his “ultimate Android” drawl amidst their fight. Perhaps the reality had sunk in once all was said and done that he would remain in his current state, although it was certainly one not to be taken lightly.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, their fight had lingered in his mind months after the fact. Not even the prior fights with Goku, training Gohan as a child, the Saiyan’s attack, or the bouts with Cell or Frieza, none of them remained as clear in his mind as his fight with the Android.</p>
<p>Something about Seventeen took his interest, and he couldn’t pin what it was. That fact alone had irked him for quite awhile, and just when he’d been under the assumption that he’d forgotten about him, the memories came back.</p>
<p>Fist meeting fist. Legs connecting in perfect unison, blows exchanged that left him breathless, and vice versa. He hadn’t held back, didn’t show an ounce of restraint, yet he continued to improve. Even if he was part machine, he’d learnt, adapted, and continued to fight. The battle was fresh in his mind, even if it all happened in what felt like a blink of an eye.</p>
<p>He takes a sharp breath, fists balling as his thoughts fog up with the reminder of their brawl; his concentration broken, because of these returning thoughts. Why, <em>why</em> couldn’t he get the other out of his head?!</p>
<p>The Namekian ends up pushing himself off the island, making a swift exit before he wound up taking his anger out on something. He had to figure out the source of this sudden interest, and stamp it out.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back again,” Seventeen states matter-of-factly, upon Piccolo’s seventh visit in seven days. Each time, he was the one to break the ice with Piccolo, mostly due to mild curiosity as to why he kept coming back. Meditation or not, surely any <em>other</em> island could replace his.</p>
<p>The Namekian huffs quietly, like a passive bull unwilling to do much else. And it seemed, as of late, he really did have nothing to do. He would normally follow the Android around in his busywork, feeding some weak animals, scaring off any outsiders to the island, and generally keeping the peace around here.</p>
<p>On this particular occasion, however, he was busy chopping up wood. It was much too warm to be using it for firewood, though, so why would he need it?</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Piccolo asks casually, helping uproot the trunks of the trimmed trees.</p>
<p>“What do you think I’m doing?” When he’s given a shrug, the ravenette rolls his eyes, wiping his brow of sweat before going back at it. “Chopping down some trees. Building myself a cabin.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to live here?” It wasn’t that he didn’t expect the other to be capable of living out in the wild, but it sounded like he hadn’t had anywhere proper to sleep beforehand. Piccolo never stuck around long enough to see where he slept each night, and it hadn’t crossed his mind that he hadn’t somewhere proper.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” A sharp, to-the-point response, with a hint of vexation on his face, showing he’d taken such comments to heart. “I’ve been working on building myself a place here for the past few years. Just need to finish the interior and get a bed put in.”</p>
<p>Before he can go to collect the newly felled log, the Namekian swoops down and hauls it over his shoulder with ease, along with a few extra intended to be moved back. Being larger than the Android (not to mention having rubber-like arms), he could carry a lot more in one go, even if he didn’t have the know-how to put these materials to use.</p>
<p>“Show me where to take these, then,” Piccolo instructs the other, Seventeen blinking a few times before clicking his tongue in disapproval. Good gesture or not, it felt like a mockery of his strength in a way, and it didn’t sit right with him.</p>
<p>The Android walks on ahead, his acquaintance trailing a few feet back with logs in hand (or arm), before finally being instructed to drop them in a flattened clearing, where a small wood cabin, a campfire, and some woodworking tools have been scattered about. The craftsmanship wasn’t exceptional, but being a one-man job, even Piccolo had to commend him for getting so far in so little time. It was sufficient, and that was all that really mattered.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” is all Seventeen says, before fishing out a drawknife to start working on shaving the bark off the freshly cut logs. It appears to be a slow, delicate process, as the Android takes his time to ensure he’s working cleanly, especially without proper protection (not that it really mattered to him, though).</p>
<p>Piccolo watches in silence, before opting to further assist. Without waiting for guidance, the Namekian begins peeling the bark off with his ki, met with no objections by Seventeen. A brief glance, but nothing more, and the pair work in silence, albeit at a good pace. The logs are cleaned up with the sun still hanging above them both, although both have worked up quite the sweat in ensuring the logs come out well.</p>
<p>“Hmph, not bad,” the ravenette teases, checking Piccolo’s work as though he’s more of an expert. “Need to give them some air for awhile, so they’re more or less done for the time being. I guess I should thank you for that as well.”</p>
<p>“No need. It was relaxing,” Piccolo confesses, and it honestly was - the sound of their tools mixed well with the natural music around them, that it felt like barely anytime had passed at all. Were it not for the warm weather, he would’ve felt like he was meditating.</p>
<p>Seventeen, giving him one last glance, brushes off the bark shavings, before cocking his head past the house. “You want to wash off here? I don’t know how your race work, but I don’t imagine you’ve got a proper bath <em>wherever</em> you live.”</p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. But considering Namekians lived off water source, any kind of “bath” could be considered sustenance than bathing, so long as it wasn’t contaminated with soap and whatnot. So his offer prompts a shrug, a vague show of agreement before trailing behind the Android yet again.</p>
<p>The raven leads Piccolo to an open pool of water branching from a main river leading through the island and to the ocean. It seems like Seventeen’s quite prepared to live here, with the cabin and clear knowledge of the island’s layout. Few animals approached this area, not that they were exactly brave enough to get near either the Namekian or the ranger.</p>
<p>Ink black hues can’t help but watch the Android nonchalantly start to slip off his clothing; first his ascot, with a relieved sigh, then pulling his shirt layers off, and kicking off his shoes. Piccolo doesn’t realise he’s staring until Seventeen meets his gaze with a quirked eyebrow. His throat’s suddenly <em>really</em> dry, hands clammy, and his cheeks colour bright purple with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Well, he found another reason to be fascinated by Seventeen. He’d seen Goku, Vegeta and the other Z Warriors without a shirt on numerous occasions (mostly as a result of weighted clothing), and it never prompted such a reaction from him. Sweaty palms, parched throat and plum cheeks. Was he ill? No, he couldn’t be, why was it only showing effects now?</p>
<p>Seventeen enters the water without expecting an answer, not that Piccolo could provide one in his current state, prompting him to follow suit, and shed his own attire, with the Android watching him like a hawk. Not like he could call him out after his own ogling. The water appears to be about waist deep, based on how it covers Seventeen’s abs, and <em>no, no, don’t look there</em>, focus on something else.</p>
<p>Piccolo dunks his face into the water once he’s entered, only emerging when his lungs finally burn in the hopes for fresh air. Seems like the Android had the same idea, copying his actions and resurfacing with a flip of the ebony locks, spilling all over his face, and <em>oh Kami,</em> why did that make him feel worse?</p>
<p>“Tch, why…” He mutters, unknowingly aloud, in response to his irrational behaviour. Seventeen looks over with a quirked eyebrow, and Piccolo quickly realises he’s been heard, and scrambles out of the water. “I-I forgot I have somewhere to be,” he spluttered, looking for an excuse, any reason to avoid explaining his inner turmoils.</p>
<p>The Android remains silent, observing without letting any indication of what he was thinking. By the time Piccolo’s changed, he doesn’t show any other reaction other than his eyes falling shut, sinking further into the water. It was enough of a pass from him, allowing Piccolo to leave before he could be interrogated.</p>
<p>He can’t clear the flush to his features, nor can he shake that feeling of Seventeen watching his back, no matter how far he flies from the island. That sharp gaze stared right into his heart, working away at making him submit… But to what, he had yet to know for himself.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Piccolo time to swallow his fears (though he hated to call them that), constantly pacing back and forth along the Lookout with a furrowed brow and balled up fists. Dende is constantly offering to sit and talk with the older Namekian, but Piccolo (gently) pushes him aside, even if he could really use some help understanding what this obsession was about.</p>
<p>A month… A whole month had passed since he’d last seen Seventeen, had those intrusive thoughts about his body, about his sharp gaze, and <em>still</em> those images remained clear! Worse yet, it felt like someone was twisting a dagger into his chest. A sense of worry similar to one he had for Gohan; but why should be worried about the Android?</p>
<p>Eventually, both Dende and Mr. Popo manage to talk Piccolo into settling down after walking a marathon’s worth in laps of the Lookout, allowing him to unload his anger and confusion to them with some steaming green tea. Flavoured water… It wasn’t as bad as that fizzy stuff some humans loved to drink, and it had a pleasing scent, but the temperature was something he couldn’t get used to.</p>
<p>While Dende appears stumped following Piccolo’s explanation, the genie is the one to pipe in with a suggestion after sometime. “Perhaps you have romantic feelings for him, Piccolo-sama,” he suggests, receiving a perplexed glance from both Namekians. Understandable, really, considering their typically asexual reproduction.</p>
<p>“Kami-sama did say that he had experienced attraction prior to your birth, Piccolo-sama. Although he never gave much specification as to who these feelings were for, he did display similar symptoms as to what is ailing you.”</p>
<p>The young deity-in-training beams, looking to Piccolo ecstatically. “You’re fused with him as well, so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for these kinds of feelings to arise because of that!”</p>
<p>Although the idea that his fusion with Kami was what triggered this change was something he didn’t like to think (it seemed like quite the burden), if anyone could’ve told him about Kami, it would be Mr. Popo. He had little other reference to go off of outside of him, after all, and he didn’t feel like travelling to New Namek would gain him any new knowledge that the genie hadn’t provided.</p>
<p>“Hmph, even if that <em>is</em> the case, how am I supposed to deal with these… whatever you call them! These feelings! I can’t focus!” Piccolo snaps sharply, nearly breaking the cup in hand, before Dende goes to comfort him.</p>
<p>“Kami-sama had never acted upon his feelings, Piccolo-sama,” the genie responds coolly. “My suggestion would be to confirm these feelings yourself.”</p>
<p>It <em>was</em> the most rational thing to do, but also the <em>last</em> thing he wanted to do… And that fact irked him even more, that he was hesitant to go and sort out this problem properly! What was he afraid of?!</p>
<p>Thanking the pair for the advice and tea, Piccolo gets to his feet, stretching his tired limbs and rubbing his eyes, whilst Dende shifts the Lookout to find Seventeen for him.</p>
<p>The sky’s turned amber, sun dipping past the horizon. It was hanging high above them last he checked, but that was… quite some time ago, to be fair, with all his meaningless pacing.</p>
<p>The Lookout clicks, and the two residents of the floating platform bid Piccolo farewell with wishes of good fortune (Popo) and hopes he would bring Seventeen here (Dende). What did he need luck for? He was just going to figure out what these feelings were! Actually… How <em>was</em> he supposed to go about that?</p>
<p>Without any time for thinking how to go about this, he lands before Seventeen’s cabin, the fire crackling away while the ranger digs into a roasted fish, briefly glancing to him, before returning to his dinner.</p>
<p>“Long time no see.” As always, the first to speak and break the ice. And right now, the Namekian greatly appreciated it. He takes a seat opposite the Android, contemplating how to go about this, now that he was here. He probably should’ve asked for more information about what “romantic feelings” were exactly, and how he should go about confirming such a thing.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” Piccolo jumps a little, not realising the other’s moved into his personal space. His long lashes flutter briefly, but his gaze never breaks from Piccolo’s.</p>
<p>Gulp. At least he’s not asking about why his cheeks have turned bright purple.</p>
<p>“Do you… know anything about “romantic feelings”, Seventeen?”</p>
<p>Talk about odd wording, and a strange way to start a conversation after not seeing him for a month.</p>
<p>The Android blinks, slowly processing the words, before a cheeky smirk crosses his features, and he gently pushes the Namekian onto his back. He has no reason to fight back, no desire to, either. He felt a strange trust—</p>
<p>—Up until he grips his clothing, yanking him forward with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes, a cruel smile on his features. As though a switch had been flipped, and he was becoming the monster Trunks had warned them about.</p>
<p>Sable tresses frame the Namekian’s face, as he grips the other’s neck in equal warning. A low growl escapes him, especially with his knee digging into his crotch. What was this reaction of his? A predatory instinct uncovered, an unspoken desire for dominance.</p>
<p>“Now, why would you be asking that?” The ranger asks softly, their breaths mingling together. “Is there something you need to fess up to?”</p>
<p>“Hell if I know,” Piccolo confesses with a rough laugh, petering into a groan when Seventeen’s knee shifts. “You’ve been stuck on my mind since our fight, and I was told it might be romantic feelings, whatever that means.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know?” His silence answers that query, but the raven isn’t about to show his hand yet. “Can’t believe I’ll be your first, then. This’ll be interesting…”</p>
<p>It’s mostly a murmur to himself, but with the knowledge he has on Piccolo’s biology, he knows the best approach is to start slow. Saiyans were aliens, but Namekians were in a whole other playing field. Pulling the other closer to his lips, Seventeen breathes hotly against his antennae and the tips of his ears, revelling in the weak groan beneath him.</p>
<p>Piccolo is left speechless - it’s like his body’s been paralysed, a jolt of electricity running through his veins. Even if a Namekian’s antennae were sensitive, he hadn’t made a single sound, outside of a soft exhale. His ears didn’t ring, but they tingled, pleasantly so, while Seventeen moved down to his throat, and starts to kiss and bite at his collarbone, often hidden from view with his weighted clothing.</p>
<p>“Unnnhhh… What… are you…” Words are falling short for the pleasure-induced Namekian, who’s still gripping at Seventeen’s throat, torn between forcing him away and keeping him close.</p>
<p>“Romance is a weird thing,” the Android murmurs, kissing and sucking at his flesh. A normal person would have quite the hickey forming, but with his regenerative abilities, it wouldn’t last. Not that it mattered, to be fair, but it would be quite pleasant having him try to explain that to his friends. “It’s not something science can quite explain; why we take interest in who we do, or what drives us together and to others…”</p>
<p>He wasn’t a psychology major, true, but even Seventeen knew that something like love seemed like such a fickle idea, coined up by rich bastards who wanted to extort money out of couples once a year. It was always absurd to him.</p>
<p>“And how it can come from seemingly nowhere. One day, you find someone who takes your interest, and never leaves your thoughts. They somehow left such a lasting impression on you that you <em>need</em> to learn why.”</p>
<p>Heavy breaths fall from both males, Piccolo’s dilated pupils watching attentively while the Android finds what words he needs - to no avail, in the same boat as he was.</p>
<p>These feelings had been cursing him for sometime, that he constantly kept his guard up in the off chance he sensed the Namekian stepping onto his island. It wasn’t because he wanted someone to talk to, or fight, he <b><em>wanted</em></b> Piccolo in particular above all others. And not understanding why only frustrated the typically stoic raven.</p>
<p>“Whenever you have romantic feelings… it means you want to know more about the person. On a more physical, emotional level than family or friends. It’s like an obsession, sometimes it’s all that you can focus on. The desire for the object of your affection…”</p>
<p>Seventeen’s lips move back to the Namekian’s, lips hovering inches from his. The nigh malicious intent in his gaze suddenly makes sense to Piccolo. A predator that had finally caught its prey. Seventeen was the hunter, and Piccolo was the hunted in this situation.</p>
<p>And honestly, he had no objections to it. If anything, there’s something strangely… mesmerising about the idea.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re suffering the same problem as I am.” Piccolo’s claws loosen the ascot around the Android’s neck, and run along the bare flesh, taking in the pleasured shudder of the being above him.</p>
<p>“And if I am?”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be learning more about it with you.”</p>
<p>Seventeen chuckles, and gently presses his lips against Piccolo's. Nothing outright vulgar (for a Namekian, at least), but enough to leave the Z Fighter's face flushed.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>